


Rilaya - The Stars

by honeyferret



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyferret/pseuds/honeyferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never see the stars in New York City, but for some reason, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rilaya - The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! It's really short, so I wasn't sure if I should post it here, but I'm doing it anyway. It's written from Maya's POV.

“Look at them!” Riley pressed her fingers against the window glass, pointing at each and every one of the stars she could possibly perceive with her wide, brown eyes. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Yeah?” I said, letting go of the purple bed sheets I had been adjusting, moving next to her by her bay window. My eyes concentrated on the bright beams in the sky, and for the first time I could see more than just a bunch of forgotten lights within the emptiness of people’s apartments, more than just a polluted night sky, with nothing but the moon to shine down on me.

“Do you think they came out for us?” Riley looked over at me, her eyes locked on my face. Mine were still focused on the sky, but out of the corner of my eyes I could see her own, and the reflection of the stars buried within them, so I looked at them instead.

I shook my head. “Not for us, just you.”

Despite how late it was, it seemed quieter now, us staring into each other’s eyes, saying nothing, doing nothing. I wanted to look into them forever, look at her forever.

“Did you ask them to?” she laughed, staring back into the luminescent filled sky, so I did too.

And so, we stayed there in silence, admiring the tiny, but large balls of light that occupied the darkness, watching them while we still could, until we finally accepted what they meant. It was late, and we shouldn’t be awake.

“We should sleep,” Riley sighed, her voice hesitant. She turned towards the bed, taking a last glance at the window before crawling in underneath her sheets, me following in after her.

I closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep, but I couldn’t, because Riley was still awake. She wasn’t making any noise, but her vision was still engrossed in the stars.

“The stars, they’re not coming back, are they?”

Facing my body towards her, I sighed, trying to ignore the sadness in her eyes. “They’ll come back. Only if you want them to.”


End file.
